


Reencarnación

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comida, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Recuerdos, Reencarnación, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Un vistazo a lo que piensa Adalbert sobre Julia y Yuuri muy relacionado a sus vinculos culinarios. Adalbert/Julia, Adalbert&Yuuri. Drabble.





	Reencarnación

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: este drabble está basado en la saga de Seisakoku, cuando Adalbert cocina para un Yuuri demacrado en una tienda de campaña en medio del desierto y comienza a ver similitudes con Julia, para la cual en su época cocinaba siempre. Hay muchísimos detalles que hacen alusión a dos escenas que aun no traduje al español, lo siento.

**Reencarnación**

_"Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada"._

(Las leyes de Murphy; Edward A. Murphy Jr.)

.

.

.

.

.

Ella era hermosa, no importa que.

Pero hermosa en esa manera que lo puede ser un caballo de la mejor estirpe empastado en bosta hasta las rodillas. Que perdonaran su rudeza, pero había visto un par de caballos en esa situación antes y la comparación vino al pelo. Cuando el sirviente de los establos se emperraba en ponerse en huelga, te podía dejar con la mierda hasta las rodillas. Literalmente.

Era triste, viéndolo del punto de vista de la nobleza, como una chica así podía perder todo su encanto, una especie de encanto muy particular que no todos los ojos llegaban a comprender, con algo tan simple como mancharse de varias sustancias pegajosas, pero no menos deliciosas, toda su persona. Desde el punto de vista de alguien simplista como lo era él, no importaba tanto la educación en la ecuación, sino más bien que parecía un bebé grande sin babero tomando el almuerzo.

A él le gustaba igual, le había encontrado el gusto de alguna manera extraña. Cuando veía la escena, por más que esa mujer fuera un desastre, podía apreciar la belleza detrás de eso. Era linda, de eso no cabía la menor duda, atractiva a su manera juvenil, aniñada, y madura a la vez. Una combinación que pocas personas lograban que encaje bien, y a otras les saliera como combinar pescado, mermelada y encurtidos para la cena en el mismo plato.

Era un don. A veces se lo envidiaba. Si la gente lo viera y pensara en él de la mejor manera posible las cosas serian muchísimo mas fáciles su vida, o la vida de cualquiera. Algunos nacen con estrellas, y otros estrellados. Ellos no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro, para eso tenias que ir más arriba hasta los reyes y el sacerdocio, o las simples celebridades. Aquí solo había un soldado y una dama en potencia; o al menos a él le gustaba verlo así, porque su situación era  _políticamente_ mucho más complicada. Y a él no le gustaba mucho la  _política._

Aunque a eso le debía su compromiso. A eso y a muchas casualidades alegres de la vida donde la única mujer que le había interesado de manera extremadamente sincera y confusamente profunda había aceptado su propuesta incluso antes de hacerla.

No a todos les pasaba, siempre había algún pobre diablo que quedaba como el tercero en discordia, o mirando a un costado. Prefería a los que miraban desde el costado, los otros solían causar muchos problemas y la idea de terminar con un cadáver flotando en el río y una daga clavada en la espalda no era  _políticamente_ favorable.

Que ella comiera con las manos resultaba simpático, y todo lo demás tendría que haber sido obvio que pasaría. La chica alzo el rostro y le dedico una sonrisa, el sonrío y dejo escapar una risita apagada. Despues de todo ella no podía verse a si misma ni aunque tuviera un espejo. Así que aun continuaba la magia del secreto que él guardaba, verla con la cara embadurnada de arroz a la crema estilo Conanshiano, algo que los demás no podían. Teniendo en cuenta también que era una cena solo para dos.

La dulce sonrisa continuaba en ese rostro mientras lo hundía de nuevo en el pan encremado. Era demasiado dulce. Eran esos momentos donde recordaba de nuevo porque la amaba, y se enamoraba de nuevo una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Yuuri masticó e intento ignorar la piel que le ardía en la nuca, no por el sol abrasador que había soportado esta tarde sobre sus poros secos y ya desgastados de tanto trasnspirar, sino por la sensación de ser observado fijamente.

El tipo este, ¿estaba pensando en matarlo ahora?, ¿cuando durmiera? O tal vez lo hacía adrede porque quería que él pensara que iba a matarlo en el primer momento que se diera la vuelta para ver si llovía.

No, eso era demasiado complicado, era mas fácil reducirlo a la lógica del programa de Goemon. Quinientos capítulos repitiendo la misma fórmula podían generar una corriente de pensamiento bastante lineal en un fan.

Ah, era un hobbie pensar en estas cosas. En el fondo, ahí al lado, estaba Conrad. Y si el estaba ahí, su cabeza no iba a rodar por el piso. A menos que fuera por la misma mano de Conrad, lo cual era cuestionable teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, pero prefería confiar ciegamente y morir felizmente engañado de ser que pasara.

.

.

.

Entonces… ¿qué tenía este criajo puberto subdesarrollado de ella?

Además de comer con las manos…

Si esta vez se iba a morir de nuevo, no se iba a lamentar mucho. Con suerte reencarnaría en algo más parecido a lo anterior entre las piernas. Tenía tiempo. Los mazokus tienen tiempo para todo, vidas longevas y eso.

—Sí, ojala la próxima sea mejor… —susurro Adalbert por lo bajo.

—¿Aaah? —canturreo ese chico escuálido largo y tendido, de una manera demasiado extranjera, preguntando que había dicho. Tuvo un lindo panorama del proceso alimenticio.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian en el fondo. Pero si el envase es diferente, los clientes pueden sentirse decepcionados al ver mancillados sus recuerdos tradicionalistas.

En ese momento es cuando la decepción hace que se lo extiendas al tipo que tienes parado al lado sin ganas siquiera de pedirte que te pague lo que tú gastaste.

Y si este dice que no, ya habría otro pobre diablo.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
